Ellie Rose
Elena Genevieve "Ellie" Rose is a contestant on Abwiz92 Glee Project fanfic entitled The Glee Project Personality Most of the time Ellie is a very quiet and serene person, but if you get her mad, prepare for some cursing and a broken arm. Biography Ellie was born in Los Angeles, California to 2 teenagers on July 1st. At first, they wanted a kid, but after a month they put her up for adoption. After about 2 months in an orphanage, she was adopted by a young couple in Carmel-by-the-sea, California that couldn't have kids. At age 1 Ellie knew she was gonna be a star. She loved singing, acting, but especially dancing. She took every dance class she could and by the time she was 12, was winning huge competitions. She knew she would be famous and she will do anything to achieve it... Trivia *She was adopted *She has natural black hair but dyes it red *She's left handed *She has Fibromyalgia *She can play piano, guitar, bass guitar, and the harp *The genres she is best at are Indie Folk, Folk Rock, Alternative Rock, and Indie Rock *Ellie is an amazing dancer and mediocre actress *She currently is attending UCLA majoring in Elementary Education and minoring in Drama *If show business doesn't work out she wants to be a 5th grade teacher *Her audition song was "You Got The Love" by Florence + the Machine *She is a Contralto and has a voice that is hard to explain Solo's Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast